


The last of us pt 3

by jackreads429



Series: The last of us pt 3 [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackreads429/pseuds/jackreads429
Summary: Ellie left her past behind to chase a future she knew damn well she didn't deserve.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: The last of us pt 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191488
Kudos: 5





	1. No more dwelling on the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, your resident author Jack here! Here's my love novel to the last of us it's all post canon so it's all just a continuation love you all!

Arroyo Burro Beach, Santa Barbara, California - Monday August 13th 2040 - 9:12:16 PM. 

Ellie soaked in the irritating salt water. Her tears had ceased fire to compensate for the lack of energy in her eyes. Ellie looked down at the stumps where her left ring and pinkie finger should be. "Just one last parting gift from Abby" She thought to herself. Earlier she scrambled in the bloody, murky water until she found her blade, she didn't want to be the owner of it anymore, she felt irresponsible holding it now, like a murderer ready to commit atrocities at one push. 

One lean forward pushed Ellie's spine into resistance. She had to get up. She saw no reason in being alive, sure. She just couldn't agree with dying here though. So she rose despite the weighty jeans soaked with water and the electrified jolt of early back pain in her spine. and with one, two and three steps she was out of the makeshift "Battlefield" Her and Abby had fought in. With zero want to push, she pushed onto the beach land and towards "Home". 

................................................................................... 

"Ellie and Dina's farm", Teton county, Wyoming - Monday October 8th 2040 - 4:15:50 PM. 

Every footstep Ellie took felt like a step back, she didn't know if this was the right way fowards or if this will be the worst decision of her life. Either way her boots relentlessly forced her through the soft wheat fields she used to tend to everyday. She remembers the different emotions she's experienced whilst traversing this field; skull banging nerves when Dina went into labour early and Ellie ran through the field with Dina in her arms begging to get to Jackson quickly, her first episode was experience in here after Dina clapped in joy because Ellie caught a rabbit on her first hunting trip and it reminded her of a gun shot and transported her back to Jesse's death and she fell in the field screaming, and now here she is leaving one last time with an emotion she's never experienced before, nothing.


	2. A naive heir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the kid who will be taking the mantle of protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love the thought of how JJ could pann out so heres one of the many versions I've thought of! Jack xx

The Miller household, Jackson, Wyoming - Monday January 4th 2055 - 10:13:02 AM.

At one moment there was peaceful snoring filling the seemingly untouched almost calming chaos that was this room. The snoring was interrupted by a silent almost irritating pattern of knocks on the oak door. JJ's head rose from the pillow in a fast tiered fog that filled his head, his clean jet black hair fell down his brow sloppily like a waterfall. 

"Yea-- I'm up!"

"Yeah I can hear that, you've not been up up though have you?"

the voice questioning him from the other side of his door was his ma, Dina Miller, the "Strict" One.

"What are you insinuating?!" JJ said faking insult.

"Just get up stupid"

And then receding footsteps signalled JJ to actually get up. As JJ moved to a sitting position on the left edge of his bed he analysed his room.

His wallpaper remained a galaxy since his 9th birthday cause thankfully he still loves space, laying almost camouflaged is his trusty "Gukele" which is his mom's terrible attempt at mixing ukulele with guitar, the comparison was made because its fundamentally a guitar but the size of a ukulele since when his mom crafted it he was 11 and this also was painted with a galaxy splattered on it, he still used it in spite of his bigger hands, he wont use any other guitar. Above his beds headboard was a cork board with thumb tacks pinning miscellaneous items to it ranging from; a picture of his mom's and his dad, a piece of folded lined paper that includeds a formal gift by Cat to give him any tattoo he desires when he's 18 and a drawing of his mom that he has displayed as his finest drawing so far.

Underneath his feet is his prized Walkman used to belong to his mom, it has little drawn moths on it and the tape encased in it currently is covered in drawings of moths and has "Moms tape enjoy spud <3" written on it in sloppy handwriting since she could barley fit the message on the tape.

After he dressed into his usual jeans, white shirt, canvas sneakers, red and white unbuttoned shirt combo he strapped the Walkman onto his jeans belt and located his switch blade which was violently stuck in his nightstand. He removed it and retracted the blade and nestled it into his back pocket.

He left the comforting room into the sanctuary of possible anger or love that was the Miller household. Upon entering the bathroom he began brushing his teeth narrowly missing knocking over his mom's meds, he combs his disaster that he calls hair and splashes water into his face to give himself a modicum of awareness in his home.

And his met the floor of his living room, on the couch was his mom probably preparing assorted items for a patrol and subtly counting anonymous quantities of things being calm and calculated as always. In the connected kitchen was his ma preparing a breakfast that smelled heavenly. 

"No good morning JJ? Did you sleep well JJ?" 

"Sorry I have more important things to tend to then making sure my son is tended to immediately" Ellie said coldly but with a grin to signify no foul play.

"I am very important!"

"Not once you hit, after that you were horrendous and you became a chore"

"I thought I brought joy to this gloomy house!"

"Refer to the comment I just made Jay" 

Ellie completed her mental assignment and zipped up her back pack up efficiently throwing it onto her back with professional movements.

JJ walked into the kitchen with a pout.

"Ma mom's being mean again!"

"You haven't got used to it yet? You see Jay many foe have fallen to the the likes of Ellie Miller but many years ago I came and claimed the beast that was your mom and here we are living in this serene valley with our naive pup"

Dina smirked at her own epic story she just improvised and dished her hard work onto plates but her expression fell releasing she would have to once again offer food to someone who will not accept it.

"Alright story times over but breakfast is just beginning!"

Ellie practically jumped at the offer subconsciously halting Dina's advance with the plate of eggs and bacon.

"It's ok babe I've got patrol I'll eat on the way"

There was no response, just a whispered protest before Dina looked Ellie in the eyes for a brief moment before giving a bright smile and placing the plate on the dining room table.

"Ok good as long as you eat"

Dina entered the kitchen again with the discarded plate in hand and placed it on the kitchen counter and remained in the kitchen.

"Ok kid eat, you've got proxy patrol with Alvin today"

JJ obliged and ate the food quickly.

"Ellie you've got your meds right?"

"I should be fine patrols eta is like 2 hours today because of insufficient rations and you know less infected then usual so I'll go commando!" Ellie's smile was false, in truth Ellie really just wanted to see if she could get through a patrol without them.

"Alright let's go" JJ said intensely as if they were going to war"

"Sure spud let's get on it!" The two high fived and exited the house side by side with Dina watching and already starting her mental clock waiting for them to return home.


End file.
